Alpha-Diorex Dracotyphonion
He is a massive Dragon-like Bakugan who is known for being wise & compassionate, as well as being, a fierce and unrelenting in Battle. He is the eldest, strongest, bravest, and wisest of Bakugan monsters, but is rarely seen by many. He is a primordial God Bakugan (Titan), being born before all life even existed. . He is also an immortal bakugan and therefore unable to die or be destroyed. He also is linked New Vestroia's Perfect Core (via Infinity Core), and the Sacred Orb (Code Eve), while he is also connected to Mother Pulse. He contains the DNA of all Bakugan including his own, his DNA, is most similar to Drago's (Blitz DragonoidDescription Origins: Eons before creation, it is said that he, was born from a mysterious energy source, and was encased in a cacoon, at the center of the universe. He hatched from the cacoon as pure energy, he forged himself a body from the empty space around him & his own energy. He grew to be a powerful warrior, until he wanted campionship, he created a wife, he called her Echidna. Once he created, Echidna, they created the God Bakugan (his , along with Mother Pulse, for their protection. Then,him, his children, and Mother Pulse created the Gundalians, Neathians, Humans, and Vestals; along with other creatures, he made the planet Vestroia for all of them to live on. When peace reigned for millenia later, then suddenly a quarrlel broke out between his children. Eons later, he seperated his children into different dimensions, far from each other, and made energy chains for them to stay locked in the dimensions from within, but still had a telepathic link with them. Peace flourished again, the Golden Age, was upon all creatures, he managed to create a new body for himself, with Mother Pulse's and Code Eve's help. He is millenia later, crowned God-King of the Universe, Guardian of the Sky, Sea, Earth, and the Underworld, and goes to a reverse dimension he created, to go into hibernation (he turned into a Amethyst crystal-like form to conserve energy, but he can still be awakened for certain purposes), for many eons later. Appearance: He is massive, compared to bakugan in size, weight, and strength, he can create and anything. He has 6-pairs of wings, each pair is of size and shape. He has a long, slender tail when he is on the ground, while he's in the air, it transforms into a large, broad peacock-like tail, which allows him to soar very high in the air. Its tail has a has a very sharp, 6-pointed star formation near the end of his tail, with a dagger or double-bladed sword formation marking the end, all of which is made of golden, hard metal. He has gauntlet-like formations, on his wrists and shins, he uses them as energy conduit Pentagon parameter: *Attack: 9/10 *Defence: 7/10 *Occupy force: 5/10 *Control: 3/10 *Stand force: 5/10 Abilities: Trivia *He is sometimes called, Draco, Typhon, or Death, by many creatures. 03:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC)03:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Hurricane Typhon 01:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC)